


不忠

by daomo7



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, M/M, OC, 强行HE, 角色复活, 过去捏造
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daomo7/pseuds/daomo7
Summary: Riptide视角的成长经历，各种背叛记录。





	不忠

标题：不忠  
原作：X战警：第一战  
作者：道莫小七  
配对：Azazel/Riptide，隐EC等cp  
等级：PG-13，隐晦的腐向  
警告：腐向，过去捏造，有原创角色，角色复活，强行HE【，开坑于2011年电影上映后今晚终于填完了【，中途文风忽变  
摘要：Riptide视角的成长经历，各种背叛记录。

 

 

他不忠于上帝

 

他记得曾听过的一个圣经故事，族人们的首领将手掌贴在一只羊的额头上，向它诉说他们的过失，并将这只承载了他们的罪过的羊放逐，于是他们无罪。

他决定讨厌这个故事。

并且他不再信教。

过去的记忆太过遥远并且令人不想提及，再想起往事时在他刻意修改过的记忆里已经分不清当时自己究竟是被赶走的还是主动逃跑的。

总之，他记得自己临走前毁了镇上的那个教堂。

 

他不忠于朋友

 

“替罪羊？”卡尔咽了口啤酒，美丽的绿眼睛眨了眨，然后大笑起来撞了下Janos的肩，“那我就是牧羊人了？”【注①】  
【注①：耶稣说：我是好牧人，好牧人为羊儿舍命。】

“别碰我。”Janos被撞得手一晃差点洒了正倒入杯中的酒，“也别偷喝。”

稍长些年纪后他在某间小酒吧内找了份侍者的工作，谋生的方式终于摆脱了以往的小偷小摸，也认识了同为流浪儿的卡尔。后者是他的同事，却常以朋友的身份自居，活泼又开朗地接近他，就像一个小太阳。

然而出自贫民窟那种肮脏之地的太阳也是虚假的。

他无比庆幸自己当时察觉到了不对劲，抢在喝下对方强行端来的酒之前一秒偷偷调换了杯子，并找机会从后门逃出了酒吧，否则因为几张票子而被卖给了客人的就是他了。

他一点也不同情代替自己被送上了床的卡尔，鉴于那个卖家曾打过朋友的旗号。

 

他不忠于Shaw

 

他对Shaw的尸体没有过多想法，出乎意料地，他比自己预想的更冷静。

倒不是说他之前曾想象过Shaw的死，毕竟Emma的读心术全然不知隐私为何物。

他也没盼望Shaw真的去死，Shaw是个合格的首领，至少在物质条件方面。没有谁会蠢到舍弃优渥的生活。

然而在那个犹太男人戴上了头盔后，他便不再看地上的尸体。

Le roi est mort， vive le roi。

旧王已死，新王万岁。

 

他不忠于新雇主

 

“必须得想个法子。”

“没错，再这么下去我一定会瞎的。”

“他居然还把头盔改成了、我的天那是什么？触角吗？！”

“其实这么一想Shaw也挺好的，除了他是个混蛋这点。”

“Shaw在的时候可是让你穿紫西装的。”

“我宁愿穿紫西装，也好过看别人穿得一身紫。”

“现在你理解我的感受了，Riptide？说真的现在的基佬怎么都那么高调？”

“Angle。”

“好了话题拉回来，我们该怎么做？”

“我没有主意。我过去二十年都在对付犯傻的男人，可我不会对付那两个犯傻的男人。”

“我也不行。我总不能变成Charles的模样，然后去找Eric告诉他，无论如何我们总要先复合，再来讨论人类与变种人以及审美品位的隔阂问题。”

“如果他不戴着那个可笑的头盔或许我还能操纵他。”

Riptide怔了一下，忽然坐直身转头向旁边的空气叫了一声：“Azazel。”

砰地一声，烟雾散去，恶魔现形。

屋内其他三个女人的视线集中在了自备瞬移技能的红恶魔身上。

后来的事儿就简单多了。

 

他不忠于一切

 

这里是X学院——现在还不是，不过快了。摘去了头盔的万磁王和X教授正在书房里下棋，Raven和Hank在研究室，Angle和其他人相见时略带尴尬的处境被Charles一句“欢迎回家”轻松化解了，挺简单的不是？何况Darwin也没死，是的没错就在几天前他终于彻底让粉末状的自己们聚在了一起（字面意思）并被X教授感应到随即带着学生们去接了回来。至于Emma，不知道在哪，但肯定还在宅院里。

Azazel走出宅邸，无视半路上听到的Angle对Darwin略带结巴又强装镇定的道谢，沿着这栋大得不像话的房子外围绕了半圈，走过不知道埋头讨论什么的Alex和Sean，找到了正靠在庄园里某棵树旁的Riptide。

“事情解决了？”

“事情解决了。”

风吹过树梢的叶与西班牙男人的长发尾，那是不隶属于Riptide的自然力量。

Azazel淡蓝色的眼珠从搭着棕色卷发的肩头移到男人的脸上：“你决定要留下吗？”

“你呢？”

“不。”红色的变种人承认，他仍不习惯与这么多人共同相处，无论阵营立场如何。

“那么我也是。”Riptide向他踏来一步，伸出了手，“我们是一起来的，就该一起走。”

这一切仿若七年前，七年前他向一个慌不择路的孩子伸出手，将他带入地狱火；七年后的现在他们离开了地狱，回到人间。

“你想去哪儿？”Azazel握住年轻恋人的手，在瞬移之前问。

“去哪儿都可以。”对方微笑，“你在就好。”

他不忠于任何人。

他只忠于恶魔。

 

END


End file.
